


Your Touch is All That I Need

by SuperStitious18



Series: Zarlie [4]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Based on a Tumblr Post, F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Romantic Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 04:19:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17237300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperStitious18/pseuds/SuperStitious18
Summary: Zari Tomaz doesn't have a soulmark. She's happy everyone else around her does, but she just wishes she had someone for her future.





	Your Touch is All That I Need

Zari had started her day off right. She had finished her tune up of Gideon's drive core. She had spent some time with Nora, who has done small magic tricks to amuse Zari. Well, she was mostly mesmerized by the colors that lit up Nora's hands, catching light with her next flick of magic. 

Those had appeared when Ray cupped them after Mallus's defeat. That had been an interesting thing for her to watch. Instead of going off to find Sara and Amaya, she hung back to watch Ray and Nora interact.

Ray snuck Nora her father's time stone so she could have a second chance at life, but as soon as he cupped her hands, they had exploded in beautiful colours. Nora looked down at her hands in awe, before looking up at Ray the same way. She had never known she would have a soulmate, especially since she had been a demon's vessel. 

It had been gut wrenching to watch Nora be taken away, watching her look back at a very saddened Ray Palmer. But she was positive they would find each other again, no matter what the Time Bureau did. Soulmates were hard to keep apart like that.

Zari shook her head, bringing herself back to reality. It seemed like everyone was finding their soulmates now a days. Ava and Sara had their thing, Ray and Nora too. Mick had a platonic soulmate in the form of Snart, or so she'd been told by Mick. Nate was the only other one still looking for his match to the mark on his wrist.

She didn't want to get bitter. It wasn't that she needed a soulmate but... it would have been nice to know that there is someone for her. Even if they never met, just to look at a mark on her body and be at peace with the fact she had been intended for someone. 

She turned to the donut she had in front of her. After being sad about not having a soulmate, Zari had asked Gideon to fabricate her any kind of junk food. 

"I believe it is still edible Ms. Tomaz." Gideon snarked at her.

"Hey, Let me be sad for a minute okay?" Zari grumbled, picking up her treat and proceeding to shove it in her mouth. The stupid AI could judge her all she wants but Zari's the one with a donut and Gideon isn't. So there. 

"Why are you all sad love?" She heard and grimaced internally. Of course, Charlie would find her at the exact moment she wanted to be alone. 

Now don't get her wrong, the two had come drastically far from when they first met. They had gotten into a massive amount of verbal arguments, biting insults and throwing harsh barbs at each other. Never did lay hands on each other though, that'd take things a bit too far for their dynamic, because when Charlie wasn't infuriating... She was actually kind of nice. Funny too when she told jokes that weren't at Zari's expense. 

And objectively speaking, she was very, very hot.

"Hello?" Charlie waved her hand in front of Zari's face. "Oi, Where did you go?"

"I'm right here you idiot. I haven't left." Zari blinked back to reality, again. She might have to get Gideon to check her head and see why she was zoning out so much today. "Now what was it you needed?"

"You did leave. You went inside your head. The lights were on, but nobody was home, that sort of thing." Charlie frowned, looking a little worried at the woman in front of her. "D'you need to see Gideon?"

"Ms. Tomaz is physically fine. I believe she is just under an unhealthy amount of stress." Was the AI's answer to that. 

"Ah! Thank you. Well, c'mon then." Charlie urged Zari to follow her.

"What... are you doing?"

"We are goin' to sit in the library and watch a movie. You are goin' to relax with me." Charlie looked smug, as if she knew Zari wouldn't turn her down. Zari could, by all means, do just that but she was particularly tired. Relaxing with Charlie and a movie wouldn't be so bad...

"Deal. You get the popcorn and I'll pick the movie though." Zari didn't see the cocky smirk on Charlie's face fall into a smaller, much more subdued smile. She went off to the library, determined to make this a fun night after all.

While she was flicking through the endless options on the screen, she heard a soft thud from behind her. Zari turned around to see that Charlie had monopolized the entire couch for herself. "Hey! Where am I gonna sit?"

"There's the floor darlin'." Charlie grinned cheekily. It should have infuriated Zari but she was just so tired. "I mean, You could sit in my lap. Got enough space for you."

"No, I'll be fine on the floor then." She sighed, selecting their movie before settling on the ground. She didn't want to sit in Charlie's lap, no matter how good cuddling sounded right now. "Give me some popcorn though." Zari demanded and was pleased at how easy Charlie passed the bowl down. 

Zari moaned when she tasted the popcorn, Charlie had gotten her favorite kettle corn instead of getting the normal salty kind. Meanwhile, Charlie was flustered at the noises coming from the woman. Those were normal for Zari when she was eating but god did Charlie imagine other ways to work those noises out of her.

They just sat in silence, trading popcorn back in forth during the movie. Until Charlie got bored apparently, "Can I play with your hair?" She asked.

"Um, Sure why not?" Zari looked back at her, moving so she was sitting between Charlie's knees and still on the floor. 

"Did I ever tell you, that no matter my form, I would always have these black marks on my hands? So, I didn't know what they were, until I heard Ray talking about soulmates. I thought it was dumb." Charlie had yet to put her hands in Zari's hair, looking at them sadly instead. "But then I saw how happy humans were with their soulmates. Kind of makes me wonder ya know?"

"Wonder what?" Zari asked softly, instead of teasing Charlie for opening up to her. 

"If someone will make me that happy someday." Her voice was thick with tears and Zari wanted to launch up to hug her because of it. "Ah, Don't mind me. I'm bein' stupid."

Zari could tell she wanted to drop it, she would but she also wished she could tell her that she had been thinking the same thing all day. Then again, she didn't have a black mark to let her know someone was waiting for her. She would never touch or be touched by someone and know that she would have a someone forever. 

"Can I still do your hair?"

"Sure. I could use a distraction myself." The tension in Zari's body left her as Charlie started sweeping her back and running her fingers through it.

She got lost in thought again, wondering how everyone else was doing. Zari wondered if Nate was getting anywhere with his search or if he was still trying to defend his life choices from his father. 

Her musing was interuppted by a startled gasp from Charlie and the loud shatter of the glass bowl their popcorn had been in. "What the hell?" Was her question as Sara came running in from who knows where with a knife in her hand. "Charlie? Are you okay?" She panicked, standing up to look at her friend.

Charlie was looking at her in awe which was something Zari never thought would happen.

"What- Oh wow." Was Ava's voice, the woman having come in to find out what the ruckus had been. More Legends started pouring in and they were looking at the two of them.

It was really starting to piss Zari off. "Will anyone tell me what's going on?" She shouted, frustrated beyond belief that no one was talking.

Charlie moved first, she showed Zari her hands. They were shimmering lovely rainbow colours, shifting from deep purples, to crimson reds and sky blues. She was enamored with the picture that they painted on her friend's hands.

"It's you. You're my soulmate." Charlie breathed, she was in utter awe of Zari right now.

"That's..." Wonderful really. But Zari had to tell her it would be unrequited. "I'm sorry."

"What?" Charlie was confused. "Why?"

"I don't have a soulmark? That's why?"

"Ms. Tomaz, May I direct your attention to the mirror on the wall nearby?" Gideon interuppted them, startling everyone out of the stupor they had descended into. 

Zari rolled her eyes but went over none the less to see why Gideon had to say that now of all times. She stopped cold when she saw her reflection, that was not what she had been expecting to happen. No wonder she could never see her soulmark. All those years of worrying whether or not she would be alone, or if she would be destined to live forever with her person.

It also explained why ARGUS never took notice of her soulmark. It wasn't that it wasn't there, it's just that it wasn't visible. But now it was and it was remarkable.

Her soulmate was someone who riled her up definitely, but also someone who challenged her to grow. To learn. Someone who could push her to the edge but know how to pull her back with soft apologies and even softer looks. Someone who's smile and stupid accent made her heart soar like it bore her totem.

Zari started crying because she wouldn't be alone anymore. Charlie yanked her into a hug, murmuring soft words of happiness and reassurance. It was the start of something brand new for the two of them.

In the mirror, Zari's hair could still be seen shimmering softly and changing colour in tandem with Charlie's hands.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Please let me know what you thought!  
> Thank you all for reading!


End file.
